dustclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Cats of DustClan
Cats of DustClan How to add your cat Edit the page, and then, go down to where it says Templates. Click the drop down list, and select Add other templates. Then, type in the search "Cat". Fill in the form and click OK. Make sure you link to your userpage as well as your cat page. It can be a red link, but please try to create that page as soon as possible. Leader Silverstar Personality: A strong and fair leader. Gets easily annoyed History: A former rogue before being called from StarClan Appearance:Light silver tabby she-cat Other: Mother of Daisyflower and Lizardfrost (mate unknown) Deputy Stormflight Personality: Thoughtful, caring and serious History: Found as an abandoned four moon old kit in a bramble thicket, he was brought into the Clan when one of the patrols found him. He said his name was Storm, and when he entered the Clan, he became Stormkit. From there, he eventually received his warrior name, Stormflight. As he is deputy, Stormflight acheived the honor of becoming Silverstar's second in command. He has always thought he didn't deserve the position, but due to peer support, he accepted it with modesty. Appearance: Stormflight is a dark gray tom with black markings around his white paws. His ears, and stomach are black as well, and he has handsome, forest green eyes. Other: Mates with Silverstar Medicine Cat Alderleaf >Personality: Pretty, flirty and wise(ish) >History: Born into DustClan >Appearance: >Other: Very skilled with herbs and tends to experiment on his paitients.... He also enjoys discovering new herbs to play around with. Warriors Gender~ A she-cat Age~ Personality~ Abnormally, Grasswillow is actually a very kind and loving cat, wanting to only think the best of others. She secretly dreams of having kits one day, and has a secret eye on Redfur, envious of him wanting to be Daisyflowers mate. Appearance~ A mottled brown tabby with white patches on her belly. She has a long scar protruding across her muzzle and behind the left ear for being attacked by a rogue as a kit. History~ Was brought in to DustClan as a kit by Silverstar as she was found cowering at the border. Born into a group of rogues, a ritual was to make scars on a newborn kit to make them fierce and bloodthirsty. Appearence: Bramblewhisper is a large, muscled brown tabby tom. He has darker streaks on his flanks and legs. His front left paw is black in color, and he has piercing amber eyes. Age: 34 moons Personality: Bramblewhisper mostly keeps to himself, being quiet. He is very ambitious, and strives to be the best warrior he can be. He gets nervous around kits, because of his size. Bramblewhisper despises the idea of love, but deep inside he has a soft spot for a she-cat. History: Bramblewhisper was the weakest of his litter, hanging onto his life like a thread to a piece of fabric. He then became the strongest of his two sisters, growing to be quite large and muscled. Other: Roleplayed by Silver. Frosty, this can be Dustypaw's mentor? Breezepool Rank: Warrior Personality:'' Flirty with most toms ;D but cares about her clanmates a lot and won't hesitate to help if they're in trouble. She is very determined in anything she sets her mind to. History: A loner accepted into DustClan as an apprentice and has been in the clan for moons. Appearance: Pretty cream she-cat with white paws, white ears and a white tail tip. '''Hawkwing' Personality': '''Hawkwing is caring and sweet, and loves helping out others. She hates seeing others in pain, and some thought that she would've been a good medicine cat, were it not for her forgetfulness. Despite seeing others in pain, she is a great fighter, and will die to protect her Clan. She loves to hunt, knowing that it's useful to the Clan, and she's actually very modest. When someone tells her she's "the best hunter in the Clan" or something, she often refuses, saying that she isn't the best. She doesn't like when cats act better than others, and often does something to stop it. Hawkwing is very patient with cats younger than herself. History: Hawkwing was born a rogue. Her parents abandoned her to the Clan, and they took her in and raised her as a warrior. She doesn't know her real parents. As Hawkpaw's warrior assessment came up, a rogue forced her to fight him, and she got the scar on her muzzle. Some warriors showed up and drove him away, and the experience almost got Hawkpaw's warrior ceremony delayed. But she became a warrior that day anyway, thanks to the medicine cat convincing the leader to let her become a warior Appearance: Hawkwing is a beautiful dark-grey, almost black, she-cat with dark tabby stripes slicing through her fur. She has small paws and ears, a long tail, and clear, sky-blue eyes. She has a thin scar on her muzzle. '''Daisyflower' >Personality: A modest but firm character. She is desperate for an apprentice to take over Stormflight's reign as deputy >History: Born to Silverstar as a rogue. Was still suckling when her mother was leader >Appearance: Gray she-cat with yellowish wisps on her belly. She also has a white tail tip >Other: Never gets on with her sibling and refuses to have a mate Redfur >Personality:I am a scraggly furred tom with serene eyes and four long scars along the right flank. I am always blabbing and cannot keep a secret, but I am smart and clever. >History My brother was killed by a badger. >Appearance: reddish brown and white with amber eyes >Other: Is currently no role-played, has a 'thing' for Daisyflower, even if she doesn't want a mate. Bluepelt >Personality:I am a short pelted tom with innocent-looking eyes and a large build. I tend to blow little things up into big things and get overly dramatic, but I am never afraid to say what I feel when I have to. >History:My half-sister mysteriously disappeared when I was a kit. >Appearance: Blue pelted-tom with wide blue eyes >Other: Is currently no role-played Fawndapple >Personality:I am a thick furred she-cat with a mischievous gleam in my eyes and a white locket of fur on my chest.I cannot stop talking and I do reveal some of my clan's secrets, but no matter what, I know my heart is in the right place, I love to go on adventures, and make friends, but currently I feel like I am unwanted and useless. >Appearance: Brown tabby with vivid aqua eyes >Age: 14 moons >History: I do not remember the cicumstances of my birth, and one day I was left inside their den, it was empty so I assumed they were moving and were going to bring me along, but they just left me trapped inside the nest, I was so weak and hungry, and I was found by Bluepelt (then Bluepaw), but I cannot be happy because I am now bullied by a group of cats and they will not stop picking on me and I am desperate to get rid of them, I believe they are doing it just because of my history and personality. Snowfeather acts as a guardian to me, she has taught me the ways of the clans, as if we where mother and daughter. >Other: This character is role-played by; No-one Snowfeather >Personality: I experiance hard times when it comes to my history, but I am a good fighter. I am generally kind, caring and friendly to cats others trust and I trust myself, but there are a few that I cannot really trust. I am the most loyal cat you could find. >Appearance: Dilute torbie calico with blue-grey eyes, spotted tabby markings and a mostly white body, she is long furred, soft-pelted, battle-scarred she-cat with exotic-looking eyes and a long, graceful tail >Age: 36 moons >History: When I was younger, I fell in love with a kittypet, I soon found out I was expecting his kits, knowing that they wouldn't be accepted kindly, and they would be suspicious of who the father was, I ran away during my moons as a queen, I spent the time trying to escape my clanmates, hiding from them. When the kits arrived only one survived, and I named it Fawn for the creatures that we had shared places with for many moons, I gave Fawn to her kittypet father, who assured me he would find a good home for her, I said my goodbyes, and left never to look back again. I miss him somedays, but I know a part of him is here with me, Fawndapple is my kit eventhough she doesn't know it. >Other: Currently not role-played by anyone. Apprentices Honeypaw >Appearence: red tabby with white, with green eyes >Personality:I am a scarred she-cat with deep, thoughtful eyes and four long scars down the left flank. I am always blabbing and cannot keep a secret, but I learn very quickly from my mistakes. >History: I can't believe I'm 13 moons old and still an apprentice. Though I know I've gained skills, I just haven't been declared ready to be a warrior yet. My mentor is Redfur. Softpaw >Appearance: Blue point with blue eyes, I am a soft-pelted she-cat with mysterious eyes, short whiskers and a slender build. I am not as very good looking as other cats, because of my crossed eyes. >Age:7 moons >Personality: I never tell a lie, I am very loyal to my clan, and I love to do everything I can do, I wish to have a family in the future but, I am saddened by the fact my appearance may scare others away. >History: "I've been a apprentice for a moon, and my mentor disappeared suddently, my training has grinded to a halt, I haven't been re-assigned a mentor and I'm worried that little Dustypaw and her sister, Larkpaw >Other: This cat is not role-played by anyone Dustypaw >Appearance: small, slender, lithe, fit she-cat, with short, dense fur that is sleek and well-groomed. Her eyes are the colour of falling rain, a cloudy blue, the origin of her namesake is due to the pale tone of her fur. >Age:6 moons >Personality: she's a very sweet cat. She follows the Code as well and as closely as she can, with very few (if any) exceptions. She is loyal and absolutely loves being a warrior, a dedicated cat to her Clan through and through. She's very friendly with most of her Clanmates. With a pretty good sense of humour (though many an awful pun), she tends to be lighthearted, making it somewhat easy for her to calm down and cheer up her friends/Clanmates. She's very sensitive to the needs of others, be they complex or simply a nice long talk. She can get a little snippy sometimes, especially when she's stressed out or swamped with duties, but given that you are patient with her, she will be more patient with you. >History: "I've just been apprenticed and I STILL don't have a mentor, is there something wrong with me?" >Other: This cat is role-played by Frosty Larkpaw >Appearance: small, slender, lithe, fit she-cat, with short, dense fur that is sleek and well-groomed. Her eyes are the colour of fresh grass, the origin of her namesake is due to a tuft of fur that sticks up in a fashion similar to a lark. >Age:6 moons >Personality: loud and impatient, the complete opposite to her sister although the balance each other out, which makes them a good pair. If you are patient with her, she is very creative with ideas, as a kit she would commonly make up games when, 'mossball' got a bit boring. She is very observant making her a quick learner, she is stubborn, her opinion must and will count! >History: "I've just been apprenticed and I STILL don't have a mentor, is there something wrong with me?" >Other: This cat is role-played by none Queens None. Kits None. Elders None Category:Important Pages